Three is a Crowd......Four is a Family
by Hotaru Tenoh
Summary: This is the story of life with the outer scouts if the Dead Moon disturbance had not have occured. *tw*
1. Playmates, Dishes, and a Bad Haruka

Three's a Crowd- Four is a Family.  
  
Dedicated to Amy J. (Haruka Tenoh a.ka. DistantSkyKing), T.H. (Setsuna Meiou a.ka. Riki_Naoko) Haruka's Michiru Kaiou up north In NYC, and myself! K.L.N. (Washu_Tenoh a.k.a. Hotaru Tomoe/Tenoh)  
  
This is the story of what would happenrd the Sailor Moon Manga is the Dead Moon Circus hadn't have come.  
(For all of you who haven't read it, Doctor Tomoe dies and Hotaru goes with the Outers)  
P.S. This is kinda' an OOC. It puts our characters into the outers.   
  
  
Episode 1: Playmates, Dishes, and a Bad Haruka.   
"Haruka-Papa!!!" Hotaru yelled, Running to the feet of her favorite playmate. Haruka picked her up and held her with one arm. "Where's Setsuna?" Michiru asked, coming through the door. "Computer," Pointed Hotaru, into the study. "Ughhhh......." they heard Setsuna moaning. Michiru ran to her.  
"Setsuna!" Michiru yelled, seeing the oldest outer scout with her throbbing head banged on the computer desk. Setsuna looked up. "She was screaming........all day.........wouldn't........shut up..........." Setsuna placed her fingers on her pupils. "She banged dishes......she tore up her dressers........Haruka spoils her way too much!!!" Michiru looked into the other room, Haruka with Hotaru on her lap. She grinned a little but then turned back to Setsuna. "Maybe...." Then something suddenly clicked. "MY DISHES!!!!!"  
"But Michiru-mama!!!" Hotaru cried, sitting on her now neatly-fixed bed. "Now, no buts Hotaru! You know better! You know my chinese crystalized glasses are expensive." "But I was lonely!" Hotaru sniffed, wiping her big purple eyes. "I just wanted Haruka-papa!" "I know, I know," Michiru sighed, sitting beside the distressed Hotaru Tomoe. "But you can't just go around throwing things when you want something." "Haruka-Papa does." Michiru Kaiou's eyes snapped over to her fiancee. "Haruka......" Haruka gave her a little grin, flew passed Setsuna, and ran out the room. Both Michiru and Setsuna crossed their arms and sighed. "Hotaru, just don't damage any more peices of furnature, okay sweety?"Michiru asked. "Yes, Michiru-mama." Hotaru answered, teary eyed.   
"Haruka," Setsuna and Michiru growled when Haruka sneaked through the door and Hotaru was tucked in. Haruka turned to her, with an innocent little 'I don't know what she's talking about' smile. (a weak grin and puppy eyes) Her brownish blonde hair was ruffled. It was apparent she thought she could get away from the wrath of the two senshi  
if she had taken a long midnight ride. These two weren't that easy get around.   
"Haruka, we need to have a little talk." Michiru pointed out. "Have a seat." Haruka causiously sat down. "What I want to say is-" she began. "QUIT SPOILING HOTARU!!!!!!!" Setsuna screamed. Haruka sighed upward to ruffle her bangs a little. "I don't know what your talking about." She put on her serious face. Michiru was likely to frown, but it was the opposite. "We all know you have a great poker face, Haruka Tenoh. Don't even play that game." Setsuna frowned. "Let's just get this straight. No more playing during Violin practice." "That's reasonable," Haruka agreed. "No more midnight rides. No more midnight sundeas-" "ESPECIALLY no more midnight sundeas." "No more helping her cut study. No more shopping sprees. GOT IT HARUKA-CHAN!?" Haruka look mortified. "Alright," she boyishly mumbled and got up. "I think she took the midnight rides a little hard." Michiru acknowledged. "Yeah," Setsuna agreed. "We might have two babies for a while."  
"Hotaru," Haruka mumbled, entering the little girls room. "Haruka-papa!!!" She screamed, popping up as soon as she heard her voice. "Hotaru, Wanna go with papa on a Midnight Ride?" "Yeah!" Hotaru squeled, not loud enough to disturb the other two. "Okay, then," Haruka smiled and picked her up. Hotaru grabbed her little leather jacket before they left her room. Oh yeah....THAT lecture really sunk it.  
"WEEEEEE!!!!!!" Hotaru yelled in exitement as she clutched Haruka's shirt, feeling the wind blow everywhere. Her favorites where sharp turns. "Where do you want us to go!?" Haruka asked in a yell over the noise of the wind. "To the bridge!!" Hotaru yelled back, smiling big. Haruka pushed the gas hard and took off.   
Haruka, happy she was pleasing Hotaru, didn't even see the 'Caution: Construction' sign infront of Hiroshima Bridge.....  
Haruka slammed the gas harder this time, going so fast she didn't feel the vibration under the wheels. Hotaru did though......she sensed something bad......  
"Stop Haruka-Papa!" Hotaru yelled. "Stop the bike!" Haruka couldn't here her. One more sharp turn up ahead..........................................................................  
  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
************************************************************************************************  
TO BE CONTINIUED!!!!!!! BWAHAHAHAAAAAA!!!!!!  
DUM DUM DUM DUM!!!!!!  
=====================================================================  
  
*sniff* Oh, God, why did I write this! I'm sorry Haruka-Papa!!!!!! I promise you won't die!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Review PLEASE!!!!!! No FLAMING!!!!! If You Do, I Will Unleash Setsuna on Your Sorry ASS!!!!!! 


	2. Silence

This chapter is a little short, and yes, it took long to put up, *BAD HOTARU CHAN!* ::whacks self:: but I've been busy. ::mutters:: Terrorists.  
----------------------------------------------------------  
Three is a Crowd.....Four is a Family  
Episode 2: Silence  
  
"Himme-chan?" Michiru rubbed Hotaru's back as she bent over at her bowl of rice. Hotaru's hair had been chopped off because of the injury to her neck. She looked up at Michiru with dark circles around her eyes.  
"I'm not hungry."  
"Hotaru, you haven't ate anything for days!"  
"I'm fine, okaasan."She stood up very weakly, Michiru almost dragging her up, and began to limp from the table to the stairs. Michiru sighed and leaned against the table.   
"What's wrong, Michi-sama?" Setsuna asked very casually as she walked by. She rubbed her temples and replied  
"Two words; Hotaru Tenoh."  
"Ahh.....it will be four words in a few moments."  
"Don't even say; Haruka."  
"Tenoh." Setsuna gave Michiru her most sympathetic look as she left the kitchen with her usual cup of green tea, letting Haruka into the kitchen to sit in her now usual spot.  
Michiru nodded at her and reached into the cabinet for another bowl. She put it down in front of her and lifted Haruka's chin up.  
"I told you to rest, Haruka. Your legs won't get any better if your walking around, moping. And look, you have rings around your eyes, just like Hotaru." Haruka looked at her blankly as she released herself from Michiru's hand. She sighed.   
"You'll never learn, Haruka."  
"Maybe not." She lifted her tea cup to her lips as Michiru hugged her around her neck.   
"Eventually I'll make you learn." She gave Haruka a light smile and put a pair of chopsticks beside her bowl, then filled it to the top. "And you won't leave the kitchen until every bite is gone."  
"You treat me like a child." She tried her best to suppress a smile.  
"That's because your stubborn like a child." Haruka gave her puppy eyes.  
"Will you feed it to me?" Michiru burst out laughing and pulled up a chair beside Haruka.  
Upstairs~  
Hotaru sat curled up in the corner, playing with her necklace. She quietly sobbed as she tried to get up a few times.  
"I can't do anything anymore. I can't even stand up." She wiped the tears away from her dark eyes and surppressed a few pain-filled whimpers.   
"I'm useless."  
~  
"Hotaru...will you please come out?" Setsuna knocked on the door again.   
She heard a faint "Go away."  
"Hotaru Saruka Tenoh, you have been locked in that room for 2 weeks! Come OUT! You HAVE TO EAT SOMETHING!"  
"I don't want to. I had a bowl of rice 4 days ago Michiru squeezed under the door." Setsuna beat on the door.  
"Open THIS DOOR! Do NOT make me BUST IT DOWN!"  
"You couldn't bust it down if you tried." Haruka, hoping not to have to get into it, limped on both feet quietly down the hall.  
"HARUKA YOU TALK SOME SENSE INTO HER!" Setsuna gave up and tropped down the stairs. Haruka sighed and got up next to the door that said in katakana 'The Silent Destroyer'.  
"Hotaru, if you come out now, I promise I'll let you do my hair."  
"No."  
"I'll let you get anything you want from the mall."  
"No."  
"I'll buy you a car."  
"No."  
Haruka shrugged and sighed, out of ideas and went into her and Michiru's room.  
"No luck huh?" Haruka shook her head. Michiru tried to change the subject.   
"You seem to be getting better."  
"I feel like trash." She sat down at the edge of the bed. Michiru put her arms around her.  
"It'll work out, Haruka-san. Hotaru will feel better and you can start racing again."  
"It's my fault, Michiru." Haruka put her head on Michiru's shoulder. Haruka seldom cried......about anything.  
Downstairs~  
"This is fabulous." Setsuna sat at the large table, mixing her green tea. "Everyone's confused and Hotaru's on a depressed breakdown." Suddenly, she looked up.   
"That's funny....I could swear I just heard Haruka's car leave....."  
==================================================================  
So how'd ya like it? I'll try to work faster on Episode 3, and make it longer. ^^ Ja.....for NOW! 


End file.
